1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rolling mill pouring reels for forming hot rolled products such as rods, bars, and the like into annular coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional rolling mill pouring reel, rods, bars and the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as “product(s)”) are directed downwardly at an angle into an annular coil forming chamber defined by the outer surface of a central mast and the inner surface of an outer tub. The mast and tub are rotatably driven as a single unit, and the product is gathered in the coil forming chamber as a series of superimposed rings which gradually accumulate to form an upstanding coil. The free fall distance through which the product drops in an uncontrolled manner will vary throughout the coil forming cycle, and this in turn will adversely affect uniform distribution of the rings and stability of the coil. This problem is exacerbated by the difference in surface velocities of the mast and the outer tub, which because they rotate as a single unit, have a fixed relationship, making it impossible to match the surfaces that define the sides of the coil forming chamber to the incoming velocity of the product. Moreover, because of the considerable depth of the coil forming chamber, the entering product must be directed downwardly at a relatively steep angle, which causes the tail end of the product to project upwardly from the completed coil.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved pouring reel which avoids or at least substantially mitigates these problems.